1. Field of Use
The device subject of this disclosure is a hand held device with rollers that can pinch a flexible drain tube and push liquid and other debris through the tube to a collection bag or similar device. It is particularly suited for clearing surgical drain lines.
2. Prior Art
Related devices are disclosed in the prior art, including devices that have two arms attached together at one end and a complementary set of rollers at the second end. See for example patent application US 2004/0267305 of Mark H. Borgman filed Jun. 30, 2003.